


We Don't Make Mistakes -- We Just Have Happy Accidents

by AmazingGraceH



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: 5 + 1, F/M, The Boys Are Alive, Tour, no ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingGraceH/pseuds/AmazingGraceH
Summary: Five mistakes on Julie and the Phantom's First Tour, and one time it wasn't really a mistake.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	We Don't Make Mistakes -- We Just Have Happy Accidents

1.

The first noticeable error on Julie and the Phantoms first tour was a very common one to be fair. Julie started her solo at the beginning of Bright at the piano, like any other performance. Luke was very into his guitar playing, as well as very into watching Julie. In fact, he was so into the two things that he totally forgot to come in for his solo. The rest of the band noticed his lack of voice immediately, but it took Luke a second to register what was going on. He noticed Julie starring right at him, seeing as he was looking at her already. Then he noticed the lack of singing going on and looked at his other bandmates to see them also staring at him. Luke furrowed his brow for a second before his face turned red and he rushed to the mic. 

_With nothing left_

_I feel something_

_around me now_

_So unclear, lifting me out_

_I found the ground_

_I'm marching on_

By the time that Reggie came over to Luke’s mic to sing with him, the bass player's face had a wide smile on it, and his cheeks were red from trying not to laugh. Luke decided to sneak a peek at Julie, the whole reason he messed up in the first place and saw that she also had a giant smirk on her face. Looking at Alex, the drummer wasn’t even trying to hide it and was full out laughing.

Once Luke and Julie started singing the chorus, singing at each other, Luke could hear her struggling to not laugh while she sang, and Luke just shook his head at her. Luke risked a glance at the audience, what he had been afraid to do since his error and saw that they all had big smiles on their faces and finally he allowed himself to laugh at himself. 

The rest of the concert went without a hitch, and the situation wasn’t addressed until later as everyone was loading up equipment and getting ready to leave on the tour bus. Julie was finishing taking off her makeup and changing in one of the dressing rooms while the boys were standing outside the bus, waiting to take off. 

“Don’t worry, buddy, everyone makes mistakes like that,” Reggie said, slapping a hand onto Luke’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, I’m not sure how many times it’s caused by starring at a fellow bandmate, but hey I’m sure a few have,” Alex smirked, throwing his arm around Luke. 

“I hate you both,” Luke said, his cheeks flushed.

“The fans thought it was cute, we should probably not make it a regular thing, but it’s no big deal,” Reggie tried to console his friend. 

“It was kind of funny, wasn’t it?” Luke asked, giving a little chuckle. 

“It was hilarious man, but like in a good way,” Alex replied. Julie came bursting through the stage door outside and ran up to the boys. 

“You boys ready to head out?” She asked. Her hair was up, her face was bare, and she had put on leggings and a shirt that was way too big for her, suspiciously looking like it belonged to a certain guitar player. 

“Yeah, we were just waiting for you, let’s go,” Alex said. He, Reggie, and Julie started heading up the stairs into the bus, but Luke just stood there, staring at Julie, more specifically her (his) shirt. 

“Luke, let’s go,” Reggie called out, which made Luke snap back into it. 

“Coming!” The brunette yelled out. 

“First he forgets to sing, and then he forgets to walk. That boy has it bad,” Alex whispered to Reggie, who in turn chuckled.




The next mistake is a little less common, but it can happen, and honestly, it’s a surprise it didn’t happen before with how many bracelets Julie wears. The band was performing Finally Free and the band was just as energetic as usual. Once it got to back and forth between Julie and Luke is when things started to go wrong. Luke walk towards the middle of the stage and Julie went to his left and threw her right arm around his shoulders.

_I got a spark in me_

She then took her mic and leaned it towards Luke. 

_I got a spark in me_

She took the mic back towards her mouth and sang her next line and then continued the pattern for the next couple of lines. 

_And you're a part of me_

_And you're a part of me_

_Now 'til eternity_

_Now 'til eternity_

The problem happened when she took the mic to sing the final line of their little back and forth. 

_Been so long, and now we're finally free_

When she took the mic back, one of her bracelets snagged onto one of his tunning keys. Luke wasn’t able to run back to his mic and sing the backing vocals for the next part. He also had to hold his guitar at a weird angle so that Julie could sing into her mic. Reggie and Alex were able to take over Luke’s part, that wasn’t really an issue.

Luke couldn’t really do much about the situation for the time being. It was pretty tangled, and he didn’t have enough time to stop playing his guitar to get it untangled. Julie really couldn’t do much either, with one hand holding the microphone and the other being attached to the guitar, all she could it just stand there for the rest of the song.

Once Julie sang the final line and the music faded out, the pair finally had a chance to fix the situation. They would usually play right into the next song, but it was unspoken throughout the band that they would wait a minute to fix the situation.

“Hey friends, we are having a little bit of a fashion emergency, just give us a minute and we will be back in full swing,” Reggie said into the mic. This caused the audience to cheer with excitement, as they were obviously very aware of the situation. 

Luke tried to untangle the bracelet, but it seemed that a part of the chain had caught on the string and it would take a little bit to get it off. Instead of wasting the time, he just decided it would be a better idea just to unclasp it off Julie for the time being. 

“I’m going to gently let go of my guitar and let it hang around my neck, okay,” Luke said to Julie in a low voice so that the mic nor audience could pick it up, “I don’t want to hurt your arm so be aware.” Luke gently lowered his guitar to the point where it was naturally hanging around his neck, and Julie slowly lowered her wrist with him. Once he got it around his neck, he grabbed hold of the clasp and focused in on it, his face in pure concentration. After a few failed attempts he finally got it and turned his head to look at Julie once her wrist was freed. He gave her a little smile, looking directly into her eyes. Julie rolled her lips in nervousness and then mouthed a thank you before walking towards her mic stand to set the mic. Luke took her cue and walked over to his stand. The concert resumed and Luke ended up finishing the rest of the show with Julie’s bracelet hanging off of it. 

Later that night on the tour bus, a few hours after the show, Luke was sitting on the couch with his guitar repair tool kit, working on dislodging the bracelet. Everyone else had crashed once they got on the bus, exhausted from a day of traveling and performing. Once Luke finally got the bracelet off the guitar, he then spent a little bit more time fixing the broken chain that had caused the whole issue in the first place. Once he finally fixed it, he carefully put the bracelet into his front backpack pocket for safekeeping and headed off to bed. 

Luke almost forgot about it until the next afternoon while the band was chilling in the green room after their soundcheck. 

“Oh Julie, I fixed your bracelet for you,” he said, and then headed over to his backpack to retrieve it. He took a seat next to her and handed the bracelet to her. Alex and Reggie both raised their eyebrows at one another. 

“Oh, my goodness you didn’t have to do that, thank you!” Julie gave him a side hug, well as much of a hug that you could give someone sitting down. 

“It was no biggy, what else would I use my tool kit for anyways? My guitar? No way,” Luke laughed, throwing his arm to rest on the top of the couch behind her. 

“Why don’t you keep it,” Luke raised his eyebrows in confusion, “It could be your Julie good luck charm or something,” Julie finished explaining. Luke looked down at the bracelet, still a confused look on his face. “Never mind, I was just joking, thanks again for fixing it.” Julie attempted to grab the bracelet from his hand, but Luke pulled it away. 

“No, I’ll keep it, I would love a Julie good luck charm,” Luke replied, giving her a soft look. The two stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds before Alex coughed, interrupting the moment. 

“So, you guys want to go grab some food before the show? I have a hankering for some hotdogs,” Alex said. 

“No to hot dogs,” Reggie replied, sitting up from his chair and pulling out his phone looking for places to eat. 

3.

The third mistake wasn’t really anyone in the band's fault. The band was playing Edge of Great when it happened, and they were a good way through the song. They had just gotten to the _Shout_ part when Julie’s mic cut out. Julie froze for a second, realizing that her voice wasn’t audible. She starred at the audience before looking towards Luke. The guitar player flicks his head towards the left, indicating for her to come over to him. Julie walked over towards his mic and Luke move over a little to give her room to join him. They already shared her mic all of the time, what’s different now. 

The two sung the next couple of lines towards one another, swaying from side to side to the rhythm. 

_Just shout, shout_

_C'mon and let it out, out_

_What doesn't kill you makes you feel alive_

_Oh-oh_

For Julie’s next solo, Luke stepped aside a little bit, giving her the mic to herself. He positions himself to face her though while he played the matching guitar riff.

_I believe_

_I believe that we're just one dream_

_Away from who we're meant to be_

_That we're standing on the edge of great_

_Something big, something crazy_

_Our best days are yet unknown_

_That this moment is ours to own_

Luke rejoined her at the mic stand for the next part, the two going back to their previous swaying. 

_'Cause we're standing on the edge of great_

_(On the edge of great) on the edge of great_

_(Great, on the edge of great) on the edge_

_(Great, on the edge of great)_

_'Cause we're standing on the edge of-_

Usually, Julie would go back to the piano for the next part and Luke would join her. With her mic not working, they had to stay in Luke’s area, not enough time for either of them to get that mic and then have both of them run over to the piano. The two decided to do the last part without any music. They both got close to the mic, inches away from one another as they sang the last couple of lines. 

_Running from the past_

_Tripping on the now_

_What is lost can be found, it's obvious_

The two just stared into each other eyes as the cheering roared. They were interrupted by a stagehand who ran out and handed Julie a new working microphone. The two separated and Julie headed over to her piano to start the next song. 

“Honestly a mic going out is like the least bad thing that couple happens to us,” Reggie told Luke later that night after the show, “You guys already share a mic enough as it is.”

“Yeah maybe we should have only three mics for future shows, save a couple of bucks,” Alex chimed in. 

“Yeah, less electricity being used, save the environment too,” Reggie added. 

“I hate you both,” Luke said, throwing a pillow at Reggie and flipping off Alex. 

“Just making a suggestion,” Reggie mocked, throwing his hands in the air in surrender. 

“You know, it would have made a lot more sense for Julie to either grab Reggie’s or I’s mic. Probably Reggie’s because it’s easier to grab. I could have covered Reggie’s vocals for the rest of the song,” Alex teased, lifting an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, it would have been better for her to grab mine instead of our two leads sharing,” Reggie laughed, elbowing Luke’s side. 

“Both of you shut up,” Luke mumbled, seeing Julie coming out of the stage door. 




The next mistake was totally Julie’s fault. It wasn’t like she meant it; it was definitely an accident. The band was playing Stand Tall when Julie almost fell off the stage. Reggie and were doing their usual bit of walking down the catwalk when it all went down. 

_Like I'm glowing in the dark_

_I keep on going when it's all falling apart_

_Yeah I know it with all my heart_

Julie was very energetically dancing and touching hands with the fans. She made a turn on the edge to high five more fans when her left foot got caught on her right foot and she started to fall forward. Luckily, Reggie had been watching her and was able to grab her right before she fell, pulling on her jacket to get her stable. 

This caused Reggie to miss a couple of notes on his bass, which was no big deal to him. Keeping Julie from falling into a pit of fans was more important than correctly playing the song. Julie missed her high notes, taking a second for her body to come out of shock and to realize what had just happened. Julie mouthed a thank you to Reggie who just smiled at her and started heading back to his mic.

Lucky for Julie, the next couple of lines belonged to Alex and Reggie, allowing her heartbeat to get back to a normal level and for her to fully register everything. During the other boy’s solos, Luke had shot Julie a concerned look, which she just shook her head at. She was fine now, thanks to Reggie. 

The rest of the show went off and the incident didn’t come up again until the band was cleaning up and getting ready to get on the bus. 

“Thank you, Reggie,” Julie squealed as she ran up and hugged him after taking off her makeup and changing into her pajamas. Reggie just laughed and returned the hug. 

“What happened Julie?” Alex asked, a smirk on his face. 

“She just got a little bit too into it,” Reggie replied as Julie finally released him.

“You know Reggie, now that you saved my life, I think I have to legally fall in love with you,” Julie joked, a giant smile on her face. Alex’s smile got bigger and Reggie started full out laughing. Luke just looked at the two of them and frowned. Reggie wasn’t the only one to notice that Julie was about to fall, Luke thought to himself. He saw her and was seconds away from running to her, he was just too far away. 

“Really? Is that the case, well Julie what are your plans for Thursday, should we get married then?” Reggie laughed, nudging the singer’s side. The three continued to create a fictional scenario of Julie and Reggie being in love while Luke just watched them all, not adding anything. 

“You know Reggie, even though you saved my life, I think that my moment of being in love with you is over, friends?” Julie mocked, throwing her arm around the bass player's torso in a kind of side hug. 

“I guess Julie, maybe I’ll save your life again and you’ll come to your senses,” Reggie said as he returned the hug. The two laughed again and started heading towards the bus. Luke was about to follow them but was stopped by Alex putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t be jealous Luke, you’ll get your chance at playing hero someday.” Luke looked at the blonde and shook his head. 

“I’m not jealous,” Luke mumbled. Alex shook his head as the two headed for the bus. 

It ended up working out to where Alex and Reggie climbed up the stairs first, with Julie and Luke behind them. On the second step, Julie missed her footing and started to fall backward. Luke grabbed her waist as she fell back against him.

“Oh jeez, I’m a mess tonight,” Julie laughed. Luke just pulled her closer to him, their bodies pressed against each other. With her on a step above, they were at about the same height. Luke squeezed her waist and then leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

“I think this means you have to fall in love with me.” Julie swallowed and stood there for a second before Luke steadied her and then released her. She hurried up the stairs and headed towards her bed. Luke just smiled as she ran away. 

5.

Finally Free seemed to be the problematic number. Well, given the data it has only had one more error than the other numbers, so maybe you can’t jump straight to conclusions. The band had decided to play it last for the night, switching up their song orders to keep them and their fans on their toes. 

The lightheaded feeling didn’t hit Julie until she started doing the belting part at the end. Maybe it was from all of the jumping around, or maybe the heat of the stage lights, or even the exhaustion from this being their 20th show in 25 days. It was probably all of the above though. 

Julie was starting to see dots, but she thought maybe that they were from staring too long at the lights with her contacts on. That was a legit thing. Julie just kept pushing through though, and maybe her notes hit a little flat, she really didn’t remember. It really hit her though once the boys joined her for the bows. They all grabbed hands, Alex to her left, Luke to her right, and Reggie to Luke’s right. When she bowed forwards her whole face felt hot and her body felt disconnected. 

“Luke, I think I’m going to pass out,” Julie managed to squeak out. The boy in question turned her and furrowed his brow in confusion. Shoot, Julie thought. She turned towards Alex and tried to speak but it was getting harder to talk. Luckily, Alex had heard her when she was talking to Luke. 

It all kind of happened in a blur. One moment she’s facing Alex, the next minute she feels herself being carried in his arms, and then next thing she knows she is being set down on the couch in the dressing room. 

“Can someone get her some water,” Alex called out. The room was slowly filling with people. Reggie and Luke had been right behind Alex, a couple of tour personal had filled in, and a few roadies and backstage workers were by the door, trying to sneak a peek at the action. 

Alex handed her some water and a granola bar, and with that combined with laying down, she felt a little better. Well, until she noticed a large number of people all watching her. Reggie, noticing her discomfort, acted. 

“Everyone out!” Reggie yelled out. Everyone except for the three boys filed out. They all were whispering among themselves, talking about what had happened, which wasn’t making Julie feel better.

“Hey,” Luke finally said after not saying anything since being on stage. He lifted her legs and took a seat, resting her legs in his lap. “I knew I was hot, but I didn’t think I was that hot.”

“I hate you,” Julie groaned and kicked one of her feet at his chest.

“Dude,” Alex said, slapping the boy upside the head. 

“How are we feeling?” Reggie asked, squatting so that his face was level with Julie’s.

“A little better, the spots have stopped,” Julie replied with a little smile. Reggie nodded and patted her shoulder before standing up again. 

“Why don’t you just lay here until it’s time to go. We’ll take care of everything, you just get better okay,” Alex suggested. Julie gave a weak nod and took a bite of her second granola bar. The boys started to file out, but Luke lingered at the door. 

“Hey Julie, I’m really sorry. I didn’t hear what you said out there. Trust me, I would’ve helped you in a millisecond,” Luke said, biting his lip. 

“I know Luke,” Julie replied, giving a weak smile. 

“I just don’t want you to think you can’t count on me, I would l drop everything to help you.” Julie nodded and Luke started to walk out the door before Julie spoke up. 

“Hey Luke, can you do me a favor?” 

“Anything, whatever you need,” Luke responded, taking a step closer to Julie, his eyes hyper-focused on her. 

“Can you stay with me?” Julie whispered, uncertainty in her voice. Luke nodded and took a few steps closer to her. 

“Where do you want me, boss?” Luke asked, standing over her. Julie started to sit up slowly, and Luke reached out to help her before she waved him off. 

“I’m fine, can I use you as a pillow?” Luke nodded, maybe a little too enthusiastically, and sat down in the seat where Julie’s upper body had just been. Once he was situated he helped Julie lower herself down so that her head was in her lap. Julie reached out and grabbed one of his hands to hold onto as she closed her eyes. Luke just chuckled and started to thread his other hand through her hair. 

Julie woke up about 30 minutes later to voices. She didn’t open her eyes though, wanting to get some eavesdropping in. 

“How is that fair, Luke got out of helping and instead got to cuddle with his girlfriend,” she heard Reggie say from what seemed to be the doorway. 

“One, not my girlfriend, two, she’s sleeping so can you keep it down,” Luke replied. She heard silence for a few moments before Luke started to shake her shoulder to wake her up. Julie faked waking up again and stretched her arm out that wasn’t still clasped with Luke’s. 

“Is it time to leave?” Julie mumbled and opened her eyes a looked up at Luke. 

“Yeah almost, once you change we can head out,” Luke replied. Julie groaned and sat up, feeling a lot better than earlier. She finally let go of Luke’s hands and swung her legs over the edge of the couch in preparation for getting up. “I’ll give you a moment.” Luke got up and headed towards the door and closed it behind him. Julie changed out of her outfit that was covered in sweat and definitely didn’t smell great. She changed into some leggings and one of Luke’s shirts that she stole. There were no sleeves, of course. She wouldn’t steal his shirts with sleeves, she didn’t need to encourage his habit. Once she was done, she grabbed her bag and left the room. The three boys were waiting for her. 

“Your chariots await,” Reggie joked. Luke held out his arms, indicating that he was going to carry her. 

“You guys are ridiculous. I’m fine, I can walk all by myself like a big girl,” Julie said, turning away from the boys. 

“Come on Julie, we know you can walk but isn’t it better to be safe than sorry,” Luke replied. Julie shook her head at the boy. 

“Fine, but not bridal style, Alex carrying me like that earlier was already embarrassing enough.” Luke just smirked and laced one of his arms around her back while the other went on the back of her legs. Julie handed her bag to Reggie, who had his hand out ready for it. She wrapped her arms around Luke’s neck and jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. Luke readjusted them, wrapping one arm around her lower back, being careful about not placing his hand too close to her butt. He left his other hand loosely on her upper back. As they walked, Julie buried her head into Luke’s shoulder in peer embarrassment. People were definitely staring at them, especially after all the medical drama earlier. Alex and Reggie just laughed the whole way back to the bus while Luke just had a big smile on his face. 

Once they finally got on the bus, Alex and Reggie headed straight to their beds, exhausted. Luke finally let Julie down but didn’t remove his hands from her back. Julie didn’t unwrap her arms from his neck either so the two just stood there in a hug. 

“Hey Julie, you really scared me tonight,” Luke whispered, starring into her eyes. 

“Yeah sorry about that,” Julie mumbled. 

“Hey, hey, there is nothing to be sorry about okay. But I do think we should look at some things to help prevent this from happening again.” Luke pulled her closer to him when she didn’t reply immediately. “And I think we should have some sort of secret code so you can alert us if you are not feeling great in case we can’t hear.”

“Yeah I like that idea,” Julie yawned. The two just stood there in their hug for a little longer before Julie finally released herself. “I should probably go let the fans know that I’m okay and then head to bed.” Luke nodded, missing her warmth. 

“Hey, I have an idea, stay there,” Luke said, pulling out his phone. He pulled up Instagram and went to take a picture. “Say cheese.” Julie did a ridiculous pose and Luke snapped the picture. He wrote ‘SHE’S ALIVE’ at the beginning of the caption and then wrote a paragraph afterward, explaining what had happened. Julie pulled out her phone and shared the post to her story and then logged into the band’s account to do the same thing. 

“Goodnight Luke.”

“Goodnight Julie.”

+1

The last mistake wasn’t really a mistake. Well, sure it wasn’t planned, but it definitely became a part of the show afterward. It didn’t happen until the next tour though. 

Luke and Julie were finishing Perfect Harmony when it happened. Luke had joined Julie in the middle of the stage for the last couple of lines, sharing her mic. The two were ignoring the audience, and instead were singing the last couple of words directly at one another. Their eyes were locked, which had been the case for the majority of the song. 

Once the final note finished the two kept their eyes locked onto each other. The fans were cheering loudly in the background, getting especially hyped with the lead singers standing so close together. Luke looked down at Julie’s lips and she gave him a little nod before he leaned down and kissed her.

To say that the audience went wild would be an understatement. Phone flashes were going off, fans were screaming their heads off, and well Alex and Reggie were laughing their asses off. The two kissed for about 10 seconds before Reggie interrupted them. 

“Okay lovebirds, please remember that this is a family-friendly show.” This causes Julie and Luke to finally pull apart, with big smiles on both of their faces. The band continued with the rest of the show, pretending like they hadn’t just dropped a major bombshell. 

You see, about a week after the whole fainting incident, Julie and Luke finally got together. Everyone thought that Luke had made the first move but in fact, it was Julie. Annoyed with how long the boy was taking to finally muster up the courage to ask her out, Julie aggressively pushed open the curtain from the bunks to the front/main area of the bus one day. She marched right up to Luke and yelled at him that she was sick of waiting for him to ask her out and that instead, she was just going to do it herself. Luke was in complete shock for about a minute before he finally got his thoughts together and said yes. Alex and Reggie, who had watched the whole thing, were dying in laughter. 

Once they were done with their first tour, Luke and Julie had written Perfect Harmony and had released it on their new album. Fans had gone crazy over the song, and there was much speculation that the two were together. No one from the band or the band's team confirmed the relationship though, letting the fans come up with their own thoughts and theories. Well, they didn’t until the kissed-on stage that night. It became a regular thing on their tour after that night, the fans expecting it every time the two performed the song. Some nights they would make a full show of it, Luke dipping Julie down or Julie jumping into his arms. Other nights it was just a quick peck, their exhaustion getting the best of them. 

And sure, there were a ton of more mistakes after that. Like the time Reggie fell on stage, or the time Alex accidentally lost grip of one of his sticks and hit Luke in the back of the head. But you know what, it built character. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don't think anyone has done anything based on the whole Madison almost fainting during the Finally Free taping (If there is though PLEASE DIRECT ME THAT WAY I WANT TO READ IT). Anyways, thanks for reading and hopefully there aren't that many grammar mistakes (although it would be fitting).


End file.
